Make You Feel My Love
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Gabriela meets a perfect stranger and connects with him instantly. Months later, she tries to forget this guy and in the wake of Troy's return, mystery guy pops up again only this time, she finds out that he's much closer to her than she imagined...
1. One Night

**Make You Feel My Love**

* * *

><p>Summary: This time it's Gabriela who cheats. And the consequences are so much bigger than just losing Troy. (Crossover between High School Musical and Twilight, but it's got a little <em>twist<em>. Give it a chance, especially Chapter Four)

Gabriela Montez was in a summer prep school for pre-Med students in Texas, majoring in Biology and Physics with the hope of starting Med school right after she finished undergrad. Studying day upon day with no end in sight was starting to wear her down and the three cups of coffee and Five Hour Energy drink left her feeling ready to crash into bed right now.

So, she was back to the grocery store to see what they sold to help her get at least another three hours in of studying before she crashed for the night.

When she walked into the store, the weather was nice outside, kind of summery but by the time she walked out thirty minutes later, it was pouring down heavily. Most people were running to their cars as Gabriela bumped into a guy waiting by the side of the grocery store exit.

"Sorry." She muttered as he looked up at her, his deep brown eyes being the first thing that captivated her.

Gabriela kept walking, finally getting to her crappy Kia Rio, and then taking forever to find her car keys. By the time she'd settled in, the parking lot was clear of life except that one guy who was standing there, getting soaked, even standing halfway under the store sign.

She shrugged, drove around, and looked back to see that the guy hadn't moved and was looking at her too. Gabriela knew that she was about to do something stupid, that she could end up chopped up into pieces in the trunk of her own car, but she drove back around and opened the passenger's side.

"Get in!" She yelled as the guy hopped in, she car instantly feeling the impact of his added weight. "Where to?"

"The nearest hotel."

Gabriela nodded. With the way this storm was worsening and the nearest hotel being about ten miles away, she had to go to plan B. "I go to University here for this summer. They have guest housing where you can stay and it's like ten blocks away. But … I could drive you twenty minutes into the storm for a regular hotel-"

"I wouldn't want to put you out." He responded. "Thanks for stopping by the way. I was waiting for the cab I called but I guess they turned around because of the weather."

"No problem."

He smiled genuinely, revealing that he was perfectly harmless and had gorgeous teeth. It made her feel comfortable and Gabriela smiled back.

"I'm relieved that you're not a killer or anything. You never know." She finished, halfway back to the school.

"So, what you studying … in school?"

"Oh. Biology and Physics. I'm pretty sure want to be a gynecologist."

"I didn't think anyone would willingly want to do that." He joked.

"It's not that bad and actually really interesting."

"So, what do you like about it?"

"I kinda like seeing how different … things that happen to a woman's body can affect her overall health. I'm really into preventative methods."

"Like contraceptives?" He wondered as Gabriela blushed.

"Yeah. I guess so. But I was thinking more along the lines of helping to prevent ovarian cancer." She looked away trying to ignore that the guy beside her was out-of-this-world hot. He was beautifully sculpted and he seemed to have a little humor, some brains … maybe? If she was single …. "So, are you in school?" Gabriela wondered, turning the conversation away from her.

"I'm … undecided."

"In university?"

"Sure." He answered back even though he was only sixteen years old and suffered from a case of human lycanthropy, which was the precise reason why he was in Texas instead of Forks, Washington, to get away and see the world.

"We're here. Can you get those? And try not to get them wet?" Gabriela wondered, pointing to four huge books that should've been called encyclopedias rather than required texts for pre-med students.

"No problem." He guy scooped up all of the books as if they weighed nothing, following her into the building. They walked to the front desk, still soaked from the water, but no one was there.

"They're closed. I forgot that they close early on Thursdays." She sighed. "So, here's what we'll do … I'll drop these off in my room and then take you to that hotel."

"Okay." He smiled at her, following Gabriela to her on campus housing and placing the books on her desk. "It looks like a museum in here."

"I like to keep all of this stuff on my wall so I don't forget, so I remember why I study every free second I get."

"So you're a genius then?"

"No." Gabriela smiled. "Just focused on what I want." She answered. "Umm … I can get something dry for you to wear on the ride back. Just give me a moment." Gabriela started rummaging through her clothing, trying to find something big enough to go over those biceps.

"Take these." She declared, noticing that he had a list in his hand. Oh no. "What are you doing?"

"Oh. I just added something to it … number 9. Have wild, crazy sex with an unsuspecting stranger."

"Give me that." She snatched it out of his hands, feeling exposed. Gabriela was pretty sure that by now he'd figured out that she was trying to make him one of the "things to do" on her list.

"What the hell is this?"

"A list of things to do before I die." She looked at it, her back to him. "My friend from high school said I don't do anything adventurous and she's completely right. So I made this list of crazy shit that I'd never do." Gabriela sighed. "No one was supposed to see it."

"I'm sorry."

"Here." She thrust the clothing at him, a pair of shorts from her ex-roommate's ex boyfriend and some XXXL shirt that had randomly ended up with her things.

"Cool." He started yanked of his shirt in one quick motion, beads of water just resting on his chest as though even they were in awe.

"What did you say you do?"

"I didn't."

"Are you like an athlete?"

The guy shrugged. "Sort of. I used to save people's lives, but I got out of it. A lot of stress and even when you try your best, some people just don't make it." He responded, thinking about Leah's dad and the heart attack.

"Wow." Gabriela uttered, subconsciously thinking that she'd better get this guy out quickly before the things that she was thinking about him started to manifest themselves. She never knew that lust could be this strong.

Shortly after, he tossed his wet shorts to the side and started to remove his underwear when Gabriela said, "Oh God."

"I'm sorry. I'm not … shy about things like that. Where's the bathroom?"

"No. You stay. I'll go change. I'll be right back." Gabriela answered, her eyes glued to the spot on his body where the end of the abs met the beginning of… even Troy didn't have lines that defined.

"Cool. I'll be done soon." He smiled, as she nearly melted onto him in that moment. Gabriela rushed back into the room, with the most unattractive thing on that she had in the closet—ratty gray sweat pants, a white tank top with a couple of stains that would not come out, and her hair piled onto the top of her head like a poodle. Or worse, Snookie.

"I've got an umbrella. Let's go." She announced, opening the door to see that the guy was still looking around at her stuff.

"You know, I can just call another cab from here. Not a big deal. Thanks for the dry clothes."

"No. I'll take you."

"You don't really want to drive in the storm, not with the way you were struggling…."

"I'm not too good with a stick shift." She admitted. "Look … I don't want you to leave." The words flew out of her mouth and she'd waited too long to add something else to the phrase. "So you can just … crash here." She offered. "I'll be up studying for like two more hours but you'll have to be gone in the morning."

"Can't you get in trouble for that? Don't dorms have rules?"

"Yeah. But I can cross you off the list." Gabriela responded, referring to number 10. Take in a complete stranger for the night. She had been saving that one for a homeless person, but this guy would do.

"Oh. You mean number nine?" He wondered. "How do you know that I'm okay with being used for sex like that?"

"I didn't mean-"

"Me staying here is more than enough. It doesn't have to go further than that, but if you want to…" His voice trailed off. He knew that he'd be sleeping with this girl for the wrong reasons, to forget about Reneesme, but secretly, he had been scoping her out the entire time.

She was petite, kind and with glowing olive, almost caramel skin, that he was craving right now. He knew that he had to keep his emotions under wraps, so that he wouldn't turn, but it was still difficult for him at times with such strong werewolf blood.

Not to mention that he was trapped in a teenage boy's body and every six seconds thoughts about this girl had been running through his mind.

"Okay." Gabriela chirped as though she could read everything he was thinking. "But it's just a test to see … if I should continue doing the other things on the list."

"An experiment." He nodded as she approached him timidly. "And if it gets to be too much, we can stop."

"Yes." She agreed. "And we'll use protection. Lots of it."

"Agreed." He pulled off his shirt eagerly as Gabriela boldly tried to kissed him. He bent down, towering over her to help her out a bit.

What they found was absolute bliss, electricity. Chemistry.

Gabriela moaned in relief, not getting to ask him all of the other questions that no one else ever asks a one-night-stand … namely how many people that he'd slept with and if he'd ever had unprotected sex before. The answers to those questions were simple, zero and never. Reneesme was still too young, which made the situation even more frustrating for him.

"I don't normally do this." She quantified, removing her tank top and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I know. You have that list." He answered back with a smile, kissing her again. Every time he kissed her, he felt like he couldn't get enough. And the warmth of his skin against hers drove her crazy.

Pressed against the wall, they couldn't get enough. Even when it was over and the guilt should've sunken in, it didn't. Gabriela looked at him, still completely naked, unable to believe what had happened.

"I'm sorry … I shouldn't have…" He started to apologize instantly thinking that he'd done something wrong, that he'd done _it _wrong and this girl knew. She had to know. Someone as beautiful as she … it couldn't possibly be her first time too.

"Don't apologize." Gabriela stated, feeling unsatisfied again. "Can we just…" Her voice trailed off as Gabriela fell back into his arms, kissing him full of lust. The two of them didn't make it to her actual bed until nearly an hour later, when she was towering over him.

The heavy breathing, the anticipation was something that she'd never felt with Troy before and she loved him, she was sure, but this was something completely spectacular.

When they'd stopped for a breather, Gabriela looked up at the ceiling, never imagining that she'd ever be doing this with a guy that … she didn't even know anything about. Not even his name.

"I'm going to take a shower." She announced pulling a towel out of the closet, certain that this would help her get over the fact that she was a disgusting, evil person.

"I'll come with." He smiled, wrapping one around his waist and playfully chasing after Gabriela, shutting her door, catching up with her and carrying her, over his shoulder to the community bathroom. Gabriela laughed the entire way, playfully reaching until Jacob's towel was lost in the ruckus.

* * *

><p>Gabriela stood in the cool shower, this random guy next to her panting just as heavily as she. She didn't know how long they'd been at it or even why she'd let it go this far. All that she knew was that she wanted it to happen all over again.<p>

"Thank you." She whispered giving him a small kiss and trying to forget the sense of guilt that was already welling up inside of her. Troy.

"You're done with me already?" He joked again.

"No?" He pulled her closely from behind, kissing her neck as though they were more than mere acquaintances, as if they were actually in love. "Don't stop." Gabriela found herself repeating again until they were almost too exhausted to even look at each other.

The walk back to her room was done with anxiety, considering that Gabriela had a towel but she'd dropped his in the hallway, where it had mysteriously disappeared, right before he took off running to the bathroom. Where they'd made love too many times to count.

She jiggled the handle of her room door only to realize that she'd left the key inside and that the door automatically locked itself.

"So I'm stranded out here like this?" He asked.

"I can get you into another room but … I can't go to the RA like this. I could get in trouble."

Gabriela banged on the door of her insomniatic friend Gwen who rivaled the looks of Amerie, even with getting only five hours of sleep a day. "Need more coffee?"

"I need a place to crash … for two."

"Did you forget your key? And is Tro-"

Gabriela covered her mouth, forcing herself in as Gwen realized that the fine specimen behind her was not her high school sweetheart.

"Don't say anything. We take this to the grave."

"Who am I to judge?" She asked in a sing-songy voice, taking Gabriela aside and saying, "Have you seen his body?"

"Yes. And he's seen mine too." She tried not to blush.

"You'll give me the details later?"

"Every last one." Gabriela promised.

"You're lucky that I have the 3 roommate room, but I chased the other ones away." She announced so that he could hear, but he could hear everything the girls had been saying about him.

"Okay Gabi … I just have to say … how is that possible?"

"What do you mean?"

"You bringing some random guy into this place and him being_ built _like that?"

"Good luck and good genes I guess."

"So are you exclusive?"

"I said I'd give you details later. He still right there, lying down."

"Girl, he's sleeping. So I can't wait until tomorrow … tell me now what happened, how you found him, and what was it like?" Gwen asked in excitement as Gabriela told her the entire truth with the guy still in the room "sleeping," but completely aware of everything that was being said.

"I've never experienced anything so amazing in my life…" She started to explain to Gwen.

* * *

><p>(AN: I love reviews and without them, this might just be a one-shot. -NL)


	2. Marry Me

**Chapter Two: Marry Me  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Living in her dorm room, taking showers in the community bathroom, even Gwen's room were all tainted with memories of Gabriela's infidelity. She was glad that this summer program would be coming to an end. She would be able to go back home to New Mexico. Her life would go back to TroyandGabriela, and nothing else would matter.<p>

"Knock. Knock." Gwen popped her head into Gabriela's room, which was a mess from trying to figure out a way to get all of this stuff back into her suitcases and boxes. "What the hell…"

"Help me get all this stuff together Gwennie. I have to have all this done before tomorrow!"

"Calm down. Are you freaked about going back since the-"

"Don't say it." Gabriela shock back emotionally. "And yes … I totally am." She hopped onto her bed, crossing her legs as Gwen joined her. "I just feel so guilty for doing this. Troy has never done anything wrong to me and I can't believe this happened."

"Maybe it just means you got bored. You've been with him since high school and you've never had another boyfriend."

"Does this make me a bad person?" Gabriela sighed. "I mean how am I ever going to be able to look at him and act normally? Do you think he'll figure it out?"

"My lips are sealed." Gwen hugged Gabriela tightly, her tresses spilling over her shoulders. "I'm really going to miss you. Please promise that we'll still be friends even though we won't live down the hall from each other."

"Of course. I want you to come visit before the summer ends." Gabriela demanded, feeling like she was really in this thing alone. She was just starting to realize that no one else knew about this but Gwen and the guy of course … whose name she never quite did get, which made the situation all the more sketchier.

"And whether or not you forgive yourself for 'he who shall not be named,' I'll always hold this image in my mind and will forever search for someone equally as gorgeous." Gwen joked, pulling out her camera, which still held a picture of him.

"You can keep it and tell everyone he was yours." Gabriela offered. She didn't need a photo, or any other evidence around when she could clearly still see every muscle and ripple of his body ingrained into her mind.

* * *

><p>Being home was somehow weird now. Anyone who went away to college, but came back to visit, could attest for the fact that they essentially had two lives; and coming back home was like struggling <em>not <em>to fall back into what felt familiar.

And normally, this was what Gabriela struggled with, trying to b who she was now and not who she used to be. But thinking about her past now was completely different since hot, mysterious stranger and invaded it, taken some of her treasure and left her in complete guilt and wonderment.

So now, it felt good to know that she could leave the past behind, and the only indication of her betrayal, would be that eating, nagging thing inside of her called a conscious. Gabriela walked into the home, knowing that no one would be there, and that it would be quiet.

She headed up to her room, only to realize that her mom had converted it into a double room for the newer additions to the family, her 4 year old little sister and 2 year old brother. With a sigh, she made her way to the other side of the hallway to one of the guest bedrooms, which, at the very least, had a bathroom attached. 

Gabriela started unpacking her things, stopping once she came upon a picture of herself and the guy who 'shall not be named.' She didn't even know when Gwen had taken the picture, but both of them were completely nude, laughing and looking like they couldn't be happier of they tried.

Ripping up the picture instinctively, she dumped the pieces into the trashcan and started to dial Troy's number. Immediately, one of his favorite bands started to play. Oasis.

"Hey … this is Troy. I'll get back to you when I can."

"Baby, it's me. I know you won't get in until Friday, but I just wanted to talk. Love you." Gabriela hung up the phone and then slid down on the bed until her head reached the pillow.

She couldn't remember when life had become so sad and boring until the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" She yelled, happy to have something to do besides think about how she was such as horrible person.

"Hey."

"Baby!" Gabriela wrapped her arms around the one she loved. "You're here early."

"Yeah. There's something that I've been wanting to ask you, but I couldn't wait to do it. I know you probably want to go to a fancy dinner and-"

"What is it?"

"I already talked to your mom."

"Troy."

"Gabriela Vanessa Montez, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>(AN: This part was abrupt, but the next chapter is the turning point in the story … and let' s just say that there might be another Jacob encounter! Love and reviews. –NL)


	3. Digging up the Old Family History

**Chapter Three: Digging Up the Old Family History**

* * *

><p>"What was I supposed to say?" Gabriela recounted the entire story to her friend Gwen. "He was so sweet with me, and has been since he's been here. I'm so close to telling him everything because I can't take it anymore."<p>

"Don't. It will hurt him."

"I know but-"

"Did it mean anything … you and the guy?"

"No." Gabriela answered truthfully. "It was just reckless and fun."

"Then there's nothing to talk about. Unless, you want to hurt him by making yourself feel better … think about it Gabi, if you were really so concerned about Troy's feelings, you would've dropped that boy off in my room." She joked.

"So you two could play scrabble together?" Gabriela joked back, knowing that behind her vixen façade was a girl that was as innocent as could be.

"I could've made a really good friend, but you were selfish … having to have _two _men at your beck and call."

"Gwen, that dude was not at my beck and call. He probably wouldn't recognize me if he saw me again and since I don't even know where he's from, it's unlikely that we'll ever meet again."

"Which is why there's no reason to tell."

"You're right."

"Hey babe. Your mom is looking for you."

"Gotta go." Gabriela hung up the phone. "What does she want?" She asked, smiling at Troy brightly and hoping that he didn't notice that something was a little off.

"She's trying to make space for me in the attic … I guess maybe I should've told her that I'd be here early." He explained as Gabriela walked past him towards the attic, wondering if she should've stopped to give him a quick kiss or not.

"Are you really going to make him stay in the attic mom? It's creepy up here." Gabriela whined as soon as she made it up the steps. "And dusty."

"I know, which is why you're going to help. I'll work on this side and you work on the left." She explained.

"You want me to go through all those boxes?"

"No!" Ms. Montez yelled suddenly causing her daughter to give her a strange look. "It's not necessary. Just move them further into the corner, pile them up a little, and do some sweeping. We don't have time to look through all of them." She covered, but Ms. Montez's initial reaction sparked Gabriela's curiosity. That, and she didn't want to risk telling Troy that she'd slept with someone else, multiple times in one night.

* * *

><p>Gabi took off her engagement ring, tucking it into her back jean pocket, before opening the first box. Naturally, it was dusty, and hadn't been touched for years. She searched through the contents, wondering if her mother had some sacred heirloom or if there was huge family secret to be found.<p>

All she found were a bunch of papers about some guy named Jacob Black. Apparently, he was an amazing athlete, set to go to the pros for football, but then there was nothing else in the box. It was like he disappeared or something.

Pushing the first box aside, Gabi opened the next, certain that there would nothing of interest. And she was right. It wasn't until she'd opened the fourth box, labeled "Gabi's Baby Box," that she started to find items from her past.

A cute onesie, old baby clothing, the … baby blanket they wrapped her in after pulling her from mom's body. Gross. Then, wrapped inside a thicker, more masculine cloth, she found a copy of her birth certificate.

_That's a weird place to keep it_, Gabriela thought, glancing over it out of routine more than interest. She already knew that her mother was Saundra Montez and her father's name was Jorge Montez only … the name under 'father' was very different here.

Gabi looked at the issue date. It had to be the original … and the name on the certificate said Jacob Black.

Her head started spinning as Gabi tried to remember what she'd found in the two previous boxes. There were Jerseys, more memorabilia … she decided to open the last two in hopes that she would find a picture of him, Jacob Black, her _father_.

* * *

><p>When you find out that your whole world has been a lie, you start to question everything in it and everything that you've been told. The truth about her father, why she'd grown up without one, was still out there and it wasn't the story Ms. Montez had repeated to her over and over again.<p>

Her dad hadn't died in being a hero in the military. It didn't even sound like he was Filipino like her mother had said. Black … Gabriela promised herself that she'd search the origin of the name and try to connect the dots and find this man. And meet him.

"I thought you'd gotten lost up there." Ms. Montez noted with a smile as Gabriela looked at her with accusing eyes. "We'll have your bed done by tomorrow Troy." Ms. Montez promised, giving a wink to her new son-in-law. The two of them looked so cheery, like they were perfect and everything was perfect. But everything was all wrong.

"You lied." Her daughter accused immediately.

"Gabi … what is this about?"

"I saw the newspapers, the blankets, the notes that you'd both written to each other … I saw the birth certificate." She finally spat out as Troy watched in horror at Gabi's pain. "Is he still alive?"

"Gabi…"

"I want to meet him." She demanded. "And his family. I have a right to know who I _really _am."

"Honey, you don't understand. Your father…" Ms. Montez's voice trailed off. How could she tell this to her daughter without dishonoring the memory of her father?

"Save it mom. Either you give me the phone number, or the address, or whatever … or I'll do it myself. I'll go out there and find them and I won't be back."

Ms. Montez sighed. "I love you honey and if this is what you want …" She retreated briefly to her room and then returned with a letter postmarked from 1997. "I'm sure I can … get him on the phone."

"I want you to do better than that mom. Fly him here. Him, and his children, and anyone else to come. Bring them here." Gabi whined in between tears and Troy finally stepped him to console her. Ms. Montez agreed, knowing that Gabi wouldn't get the response she was looking for. Her father was … oh well, Gabi would have to learn the truth eventually.

* * *

><p>(AN: There's a twist to this story but I'm still working through that. Next chapter something cool happens to Gabriela—I know how spells it but since she's supposed to be Latina, I leave out one L—and then in chapter 5 there's another Gabi-hot boy encounter. **Oh no! I've said too much. **Luv and I want to know your reactions to this story, so review for more. Luv. –NL)

**As part of my **_shameless promotion … _**check out:**

**After the Hurricane **(Twilight)

**My Last Breath** (Vampire Diaries)

**No One's Gonna Love You More than I Do** (Twilight and Vampire Diaries)

**South of Nowhere** (Vampire Diaries and Twilight)


	4. Just a Little 'Sickness'

**Chapter Four: Just a Little 'Sickness' **

* * *

><p>Today was the day that her life would completely change, again. The only things that would stand our more than meeting her family today would be the Troy proposal and finding out that her father was Jacob Black. Gabriela had spent the entire day looking as perfect as possible.<p>

Her hair, which she left wavy every day was now bone-straight and looked darker than ever against her caramel-colored skin. She'd picked up a halter maxi dress which was comfortable but still somehow managed to have a slight hint of Grecian draping.

Armed with her camera, Gabi was ready to leave the room and meet her family except… she was suddenly feeling very ill. It was probably nerves, as she was known for puking when stressed or scared. Once she'd chucked out everything she'd eaten for the day, Gabi felt better. She started brushing her teeth excitedly; thinking about what she was going say when she saw them.

When she was done, the nerves kicked in. What should she say? What would she do? She'd start with her name, of course, but what about after that? School? Troy?

Gabriela didn't have much more time to figure it out. A quick and sharp jimmy of the knob had placed her face-to-face with the guy whom she'd slept with … and she still didn't know his name.

"Wow." The buff guy from a couple of months before smiled approaching her openly. "I didn't think that I'd ever see you again."

"How'd you find me…" Gabi barely got the words out before he had pressed his lips against hers. "We can't." She whispered, closing the door while keeping her eyes focused on his, suggesting that they _could. _

"You can make me another thing off your list … you're still doing that, right?" He asked as Gabi nodded.

"This is ridiculous. I don't even know your name."

"Jake." He muttered, pulling her in, kneading her hands before placing this around his neck, and kissing her passionately. Gabriela knew what was going to happen next. Her body called to him, had from the very beginning. She'd never wanted someone so much before, not even Troy … at least not this way.

Ignoring her conscience once again, and all thoughts of consequences, Gabriela didn't resist once Jake lifted her up. She cupped her body around his. He moved her dress out of the way and placed her on the countertop.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked once he noticed that Gabriela was shivering. That conscience was eating at her again, but this was something that she'd been thinking about, kept hidden in the deepest most secret part of her.

"Yeah. Kiss me." He did so eagerly, as Gabriela reached down to pull off his shirt. Jake paused a little so that she could throw it do the floor. When they resumed kissing again, it was like little pricks of electricity, a light but good shock that kept both of them wanting more.

Gabriela felt his warm lips press against her neck as she stopped to give him one last look. She'd wished that there was a way to merge him and Troy. Troy, who was so sweet and knew everything about her, and Jake who made her body react this way.

"Second thoughts?"

"No." She got busy undoing his pants while Jake picked her up off the counter to reach his hand underneath her long gown. Shortly after, Gabi was forcing herself to remain quiet, but with limited success. She had to place her hand over her mouth until it was over.

Jacob kissed her tenderly before he dressed again but all Gabi felt was dirty. She lifted the dress up over her head and walked to the shower.

"Round two?" Jacob smiled.

"No." Gabriela didn't have a chance to explain before he left the bathroom discretely. The real reason that he was here was because they were visiting his great-uncle's long-lost daughter. Since he was dead and didn't have any other relatives, his dad had insisted they go. Him, Rachel, and Leah for … God knows the reason why for her. But they were here in any event.

It didn't cross his mind that Gabriela was the cousin. He hadn't been able to wrap himself around any other idea except making love to the girl who had taken away his virginity.

* * *

><p>When Gabriela had finished taking her shower, she pretty much had to start over from scratch. She knew they were here, but she wasn't ready to see them. Not yet.<p>

She tried to sneak out of the bathroom, which was right across from the loft, and make it past everyone unseen.

"Gabriela. Everyone's waiting on you." Ms. Montez called as she turned to see that everyone was waiting in the loft at this point. Gabriela turned around to see everyone there, three people she didn't recognize but one was in a wheel chair and that had to be her father, Troy and her mom.

"Mom!" She ran to her bedroom, mortified. This was not the impression that she wanted to leave. Gabi dressed in lightning speed, in another draping dress and did the best she could to dry and tuck her wild waves into a messy bun.

* * *

><p>When she came back into the loft, everyone was already downstairs in the living room.<p>

"Hi everyone … sorry about before." She apologized, catching Jake's eye. She wondered why he was here in the first place. "I'm Gabriela Montez."

Everyone went around and introduced themselves as they came to her dad. She nearly cried then and there. "Billy Black…. And this is Jacob Black."

"Wait, Jacob Black … isn't that my father's name, but clearly you can't be…" Gabriela was confused now.

"We didn't want to tell you now honey but…" Ms. Montez stepped in.

"Tell me what?"

"Your father was my uncle. He never even knew that he had a daughter or that he could even have children." Mr. Black explained. "I named my son after him."

"S-Son?" Gabriela nearly choked on her words. That meant that Jacob was related to her. "So you are all my cousins?"

"Except me. I'm a family friend." Leah chimed in as Gabriela did her best not to cry. How could she not? Her father was dead and she had, moments before, slept with her 2nd cousin. It was disgusting. It was sickening. It was ….

"So you lied to him too." She looked at her mother accusingly, the only person she could blame when it really wasn't her fault. "I can't believe this. So he's dead?" She started crying like crazy as Troy joined her and tried to provide comfort, in vain.

It was Jacob and Rachel who joined them shortly after. "I know this doesn't help any but … my mom died in a car accident when I was young." He explained.

"We know this is a lot to deal with Gabriela, but we'll do everything we can to help you. You dad was really well-respected and my father can tell you anything you want to know about him. That's why we came. You're a part of us now." She hugged Gabriela instinctively as she finally calmed down and decided to join them.

Gabriela sat next to Troy, holding his hand the entire time through dinner and Jacob sat to her right.

They each told a story about her dad, which made Gabriela feel closer to him. When dinner was over, she didn't want them to leave, not even Leah who made a ton of snide comments about Jacob. She was hilarious.

"I want you all to know that it's been a pleasure having you here and … I'd like to invite you all to stay over, if that's okay with you mom." Gabriela announced once dinner was over.

"Sure … I guess-"

"Good. Rachel and Leah can share my room, Jacob can be in the guest room upstairs and Mr. Black can stay in the guest suite that we have downstairs."

"And tomorrow we can all go out and I'll show you around Albuquerque", Gabriela offered. "If that's okay with you?" She looked at Mr. Black for confirmation.

"I'm in." Jacob chimed in. He'd been quiet for most of the dinner, watching Gabriela the entire time and trying not to let his feelings show. But anyone could see that they were screwed, or it was fate that brought them back together? But he couldn't do anything about the fact that she was his cousin. And he still wanted her.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I will be. Don't worry baby. Go home." Troy kissed the top of her hand, which he had been holding for the whole dinner and kissed it. That's when Jacob and everyone else could see it clearly. The hugely embarrassing ring that Troy had gotten for the engagement.

"So you're engaged?" Leah wondered instantly.

"Yeah. Newly." Gabriela kissed Troy as confirmation. "We don't have a date planned yet and I still have to finish school, but we'll figure it out."

As she kept talking, Jacob got up from the table abruptly. Now, there was even worse news. He hadn't been expecting this. And when they were in the bathroom earlier she didn't … she didn't have it on. He would've noticed.

But would he really? His eyes were focused on her face nearly the entire time. He hadn't thought about her hands…

Gabriela tried not to notice Jacob's reaction and pretended everything was fine.

She was able to do that right until it was just the three girls in her room. Leah kept studying her, almost as closely as Jacob and that's when she started to get that queasy feeling again.

"Will you excuse me for a second?" She barely got the words out before she was at the bathroom door. And she'd just made it. And there went dinner, all over the toilet. What the hell was up with her today?

Rachel and Leah were there suddenly and Gabriela felt really disgusting. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"How long?" Leah asked immediately.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been pregnant?"

* * *

><p>(AN: Drama! I know if I'd done this story as a crossover with another story or as AU a lot more people would be reading, but it's pretty good! I don't know how it will end yet—that depends on how I feel as I'm writing—but I love reviews, even if I complete this story by the time you read this. Reviews are **always **helpful. Luv. –NL)

**As part of my **_shameless promotion … _**check out:**

**After the Hurricane **(Twilight)

**My Last Breath** (Vampire Diaries)

**Boys with Girlfriends** (variety—Twilight centered)

**South of Nowhere** (Vampire Diaries and Twilight)

*I'm promising updates for the following by month's end:

1) After the Hurricane

2) South of Nowhere

3) My Last Breath

4) The Truth Is- a 3rd story has been born from the 1st chapter and I'm 2-3 Chapters in

*Fingers crossed for: Get Over Me, So Hard to Make Them Fly, The Shattered Glass and a new 2-3 chapter Bamon...


End file.
